NARUTO: The beast lands arc the unseen essence
by Pein-DevaPath
Summary: The story has been told many times, in various forms, the story of the nine tailed fox. But what if, Sasuke had never left the village? Naruto became Chunin, Orochimaru, Danzo and Akatsuki are good  TemariXOC, Naruhina/Sakusaku.


\NARUTO: The Beast Lands arc/

Verse 1: The unseen essence

CHAPTER1: The monkey

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara glanced at the PA and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"There is one Taki Minuki here for you. To be honest sir, she wears the sand emblem but I've never…"

"Send her in."

"But Kazekage-sama!"

"I said let her in, lilith."

After a long pause.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

The doors opened and a tall girl strode in to the office. She wore a black vest with three white ribbons trailing from the right shoulder. Her vest was covering some pretty generous cleavage, aside from the vest, she also wore a green V-neck one piece swim suit underneath, long white gloves and finally, her legs had tall, black, thigh-high shinobi boots. The one noticeable thing besides her large bust was the fact that one eye was a pupiless lavender while the other was a deep onyx color. Her hair was short and white, framing her face in a bob style.

"So, what brings the famous white saber into my office today?" Gaara asked with a small smile.

Taki's face remained strict as she walked over and sat on his desk. Gaara frowned as she placed her hands on the desk. Overall, the pose was rather provocative in nature.

"Oh…nothing much. Tell me Kazekage-sama…" She started in a sickly sweet tone laced with lust. "When are you going to let my poor onii-san out of that horrid prison your father so…roughly…tossed him into, ne?" She finished by cupping his face in her hands and bringing her face closer.

"Would you refrain from such acts while you are in my office, Minuki-san."

"I asked you a question, Gaara-sama…" She breathed, as her left eye flashed red.

"Why is my dear onii-san still kept away like a common…animal?" She licked her lips, which seemed to glow purple before flashing back to their red hue.

"I asked you once, I wont ask you a third time; refrain from such acts unless you are on a mission."

She frowned and stood up

Taki minuki was many things; seductress, master assassin and more importantly, vain.

She did NOT like being rejected by ANY man.

"You're a natural kill joy, you know that Gaara-kun?" She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"And you have yet to stop acting as if you are on a mission." Gaara then stood and looked out the window. "Why did you come here?"

"I just came to report that the mission was a success, and to seriously ask; when are you going to let Saru-nii out of that prison?"

"I will inform you when I plan on letting him out. As I told you and Nasudoki-san; I will release him once his reputation has been restored."

Taki pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed and looked off to the distance.

"Nasudoki-otouto is…restless about that. Saruki never did what the people said he did.

And otouto is wanting the blood of the council…I wont be able to hold him back forever you know."

"Saruki Minuki?" The man's head lifted slightly as the guard passed by. His eyes were covered by a black seal and his arms were shackled behind him and to the wall.

He had long onyx hair that framed his face. If it wasn't for his tan skin, he would look like any other Uchiha. The only other thing that separated him from that, was the suna emblem on his shirt.

"Here…as always…" His voice was low and soft. "Its not like I'd be leaving any time soon, Aizen-san…"

The brown haired guard glanced at him and frowned.

"I told you once Saruki, don't get yourself down. I don't believe a damn thing those councilors said. You'll get out someday."

"Right, Shigekuni locked me up, and now his son can't even let me go…after ten years…Temari-chan hasn't even come to visit in three years…"

Underneath the seal, the man's eyes were glowing red as veins bulged behind his eyes.

That's when it hit. The electricity coursed through his brain as his chakra was suppressed.

Sousuke Aizen had seen this young man try so many times to activate his dojutsu. But the seal would automatically deactivate it. There wasn't many things that could stop the fabled kekkei genkai of the Minuki clan, but this seal was specially made for doing so.

"Saruki-san, please don't. you'll only make things worse." Aizen looked back at his clip board, but the silence he received bothered him. He glanced back at his old friend and gasped. The seal and shackles were on the ground, and Saruki Minuki, was gone.

Aizen ran into the guards office, panting.

"Sound the alarm! Saruki Minuki has somehow escaped!" The rest of the guards bolted into action as the sirens started blaring throughout the village.

"ALERT! ALERT! WE HAVE A PRISON BREACH IN SECTOR EIGHTEEN: HIGH SECURITY CELLS! I REPEAT! ALERT! ALERT! WE HAVE A PRISON BREACH IN SECTOR EIGHTEEN: HIGH SECURITY CELLS!"

Gaara and Taki's heads whipped up to the sound of the alarm as Kankuro kicked open the door.

"Gaara! Saruki Minuki…has escaped!"

"What?" Both Taki and Gaara said at once.

Down in the courtyard, a boy with bright blonde hair looked to the sky. Underneath his eyes were small black dots. He wore a blue t-shirt with black pants and shinobi sandels. Around his left bicep was a Kumo headband, around his left ankle was one for Iwa, his waist held a Konoha headband, and his neck had one fur Kusa. Finishing this all off was the suna headband that was tied to his forehead. On his left forearm was a melody gauntlet he had stolen from a misson to Otogakure. On that he had escribed the oto symbol.

Nasudoki Minuki smiled.

"time to go." He said in a light tone. And with that, he vanished.

"Kankuro-kun, have you seen Nasudoki?" Taki asked as she and the sand siblings raced towards the prison.

"No, I haven't!"

"Fuck! I knew he'd do something stupid, but I didn't think it'd be THIS stupid!"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"What I mean, is that Nasudoki and Asuke-sensei were planning something, I thought it was nothing but now…I believe they were planning on springing Saruki-nii!"

Gaara glanced at Taki, she seemed genuinely concerned for her brother, but something wasn't right. The Minuki siblings were a tight nit group, there was no way that their sensei would plan something without consulting all of them.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop!" Gaara stopped on top of a roof, followed by the other three shinobi.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked. Gaara pointed at Taki as his sand moved to capture her. The Kunoichi only stood there as the sand wrapped around her.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" Kankura demanded.

"Tell me Minuki-san, why is it you planned on helping your brother escape?"

Taki's body suddenly began to shimmer and vanished as if burning up. The same thing soon happened to Kankuro and Temari.

"Shi no Kaze no Kofuku…"Taki's voice resonated around Gaara, as if echoed.

"A genjutsu? Since when?" Gaara demanded of the woman.

"Your office Gaara-sama…when I brought my lips close to yours…"

Gaara's mind flashed back to that instant. Their lips had never touched!

"I know what you're thinking Gaara-sama, our lips never met right? That's where you're wrong. I did kiss you then, my genjutsu made you see AND think that you and I never kissed. I must say, for a guy who's so withdrawn, you can sure kiss well…"

Gaara growled as the world around him turned upside down and mirrored itself.

"How long have I been stuck here?"

"About thirty minutes actually, your sister is actually trying to wake you up right now.

How would this village LOVE to see that their precious Kazekage has gone crazy, running away from the prison that my brother is in…wait, WAS in…"

Gaara sent some sand into the air, trying to disrupt the jutsu, only for the sand to start burrowing beneath him.

"I see you've discovered the second phase of the Shi no Kaze, Zetsubo-tekina mira no kabe. The world you are in is only a mirror of where you actually are. See how your sand burrows into the house right behind you? That's the best part. If you try and strike out for me, you'll end up sending your sand behind you and attacking Temari-chan…..

"Gaara!" the voice was faint, but audible. "Gaara, wake up!" Gaara whipped around as his world flashed purple. He was in a cold sweat as his Sister's face came into view.

"Oh thank god!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Temari, what happened?"

"well otouto, we walked in on Taki-san kissing you." Kankuro stated. "At first, we thought you finally made a move on someone, that is, until she glanced back at us and bolted out the window." Gaara looked around at the village and sighed.

"Saruki, where is he?"

Temari looked away, biting her thumb gently as she tried to think of the words to say.

"Saru-kun has…escaped. He escaped twenty minutes ago. Matsuri thought you were cheating on her, but when Taki looked at us, we noticed her lips were purple and we knew she had placed one of her genjutsus on you. Matsuri tried to capture Taki, but…"

Gaara's eyes widened as his muscles tensed up.

"Is she…alright?"

"No, Gaara. Matsuri is…trapped inside her own mind." That's when Temari broke down.

"Taki trapped her in the mugen no shifuku-kyu…Only Taki can break that one and we…

We tried…" she fell to her knees as the tears fell.

Taki was Suna's master genjutsu wielder. Her favorite form of capture was using the mugen no shifuku-kyu; the endless bliss coffin. This genjutsu was made especially from Taki's unique Chakra, meaning the only one who could break it, was her. The cruelest part of this particular genjutsu was its misleading name. There was no bliss. The affected was not only trapped in their own mind, but inside their worst, most horrible nightmares.

"so we must capture Taki to free Matsuri from her endless nightmare?"

Tamari nodded as Kankuro kneeled down, trying to comfort her.

"Gaara, we won't be able to beat three Minuki, we'll need the sharingan and Byakugan to fight them. Gaara, we need to contact Konoha."

In Konohagakure no saito, one blonde Ninja was slurping down his eighth bowl of ramen.

"Ah! That's the stuff, one more Ojii!" Naruto held up his bowl with a big smile.

"Naruto-kun, maybe you should…lay off the ramen?" Hinata hyuuga was beautiful and smart, but her shyness had led her to think down upon herself so many times, until she hooked up the resident knucklehead that is.

"Yeah, maybe your right…after one last bowl!" Hinata could only giggle at him and his obsession with ramen. Sure, she out eat him any day, but she knew there was a limit to what one should do.

"Hey." The two chunin turned to see Naruto's sensei; Kakashi peek in through the cloth.

"Naruto, we've got a mission." Kakashi then glanced at Hinata. "I suggest you rbing Hinata-san with you, we'll need her to get into the Hyuuga compound."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was bewildered. Next to her stood her two advisors,

Shizune Kato and Danzo Shimura. The two had been a major help since she had become Hokage. Suddenly, Team Kakashi appeared, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, who wore a black t-shirt with the typical chunin vest over it, his orange sweater was wrapped around his waist. Besides that he looked the same as ever. Sasuke Uchiha wore a white shirt with the front almost completely open, around his waist was a large blue cloth belt with ended in a large bow on his right hip. On his neck rested the Konoha headband.

Sakura Haruno wore a sleeveless red shirt that revealed most of her back, her long pink hair was tied into a braid that she let hang over her left shoulder. She also wore black shorts with a very small blue skirt to accent the red. Finally, she wore knee high shinobi boots with the toes covered.

Sai Shiranui had on a black shirt with one sleeve missing and his entire midriff exposed.

His pants were black and hung on his hips. Finally, he wore red fingerless gloves that were long enough to reach his upper biceps and nearly touch his shoulders.

"alright, team Kakashi, I called you five here to give you an triple S rank mission. Now, this wont be like other missions, this one you will HAVE to tell some people about to even hope to complete. Your first task is to Head over to the Hyuuga compound and contact one Ikkaku Hyuuga. He will inform you about your target."

Danzo stepped forward.

"After which…" He began. "you will rendezvous with Orochimaru-sama before heading out to Sunagakure no saito. He will inform you about the target as well. Trust me when I say you will need all of the information you can get on this mission."

"Excuse, Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama, how will Itoko-san help us out on this mission?" Inquired Hinata.

"Your cousin," started tsunade. "Is maybe the only one that could inform you of the target's abilities. To be honest, I never thought I'd hear of the target's type ever again."

"the target's type?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you and Hinata have probably heard of them. Your target is a member of the Minuki clan."

Kakashi's book snapped close.

"did you say, Minuki?"

Tsunade nodded.

"I see, we will have to talk with Ikkaku about this."

Sasuke scoffed.

"the Minuki don't exist, they're just a myth."

"W-well, Sasuke-san, that's not actually true…" Hinata stated hesitantly. "One of t-them live with t-the Hyuuga…"

"Enough, head out now!" Tsunade ordered, causing a simultaneous "Hai!" to sound throughout the chamber. "they'll need all the help they can get…" She muttered after they had left.

"Halt! State your business."

Kakashi showed the guard a scroll and sighed.

"We're here on orders from both the Hokage and Hinata Hyuuga, let us through."

The two guards looked at the clan's heiress to which she nodded.

"Take us to my father please."

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"What is it Shibuki?" Hiashi asked without turning around.

"your daughter and team Kakashi are here to see you, something about…him…"

Hiashi nodded.

"what would you want with my nephew Hinata?" hiashi asked as he lead the group down the hall.

"We need info on his clan for our mission."

"Explain."

"We were given a mission to track down one Saruki Minuki and…"

"you will not go."

"Tou-san?"

"I said you will not go Hinata, I cannot risk my daughter on this mission, I will send Neji-san in your place. Am I clear."

"H-hai, tou-san…" Once they reached the end of the hall, Hiashi tapped on the wall three times, causing it to change from white to black with seals all over it.

"come in Hiashi-dono." Cam a strict voice from the other side of the wall.

"The seals."

Suddenly, the wall turned back to the original color, but with a handle this time and the seals were gone.

"Arigotou."

Inside the hidden room sat a bald man with red markings underneath his narrow, pale eyes. He wore black hakama with a white sash tying it to his waist. In his hands rested a long staff with a red tassel at one end and a small blade on the other.

"Please Ikkaku, I am in your presence, so please put that weapon away."

"Hozukimaru isn't just a weapon, Hiashi-dono, he's a sacred relic that my father gave to me as was his brother; ryumon." Ikkaku indicated with his thumb, towards the wall where a large guillotine like blade leaned against it, on the flat of the blade was a winding red dragon and next to it sat two more large blades with chains connecting the three together.

"Anyways, what do you want Hiashi-dono?"

"Its not me." Hiashi pointed to team Kakashi. Upon seeing the copy ninja Ikkaku beamed.

"Kakashi, its been to long! You really need to call on me for more missions!"

"That's why I'm here now Ikkaku, we need some information."

"Intel? That's all? What a joy kill….what do you want to know?" Ikkaku grinned as Kakashi sat down in front of him.

"What do you know about a man named Saruki Minuki." Ikkaku's grin vanished as Hozukimaru slipped from his grasp.

"Abandon this mission Kakashi, you have no hope if my true cousin is the one you're hunting."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. It was then that they group noticed that Ikkaku's Byakugan had been active this whole time. But instead of being the usual lavender, it was nearly a pinkish hue. "And what's with your eyes?"

"This…" Ikkaku pointed at his eyes. "Would be the reason im telling you to quit now before you die. I am what is called a Minuki, my clan is fabled as the perfect hybrid between your clan Uchiha, and The Hyuuga."

"Blasphemy…" Sasuke snorted.

"Call it what you want, but it still doesn't mean I don't exist."

"Show me this power you claim to have, and maybe I'll believe you." Sasuke felt the air rush out of him as he was suddenly against the wall, staring into the red eyes of one Ikkaku Minuki. His eyes were no longer pale pink, but they now had three spiral patterns where the sharingan's tomoe would be, these spirals connected to a three point star-like pupil which had three lines extending from the points all the way out to the edge of his iris.

"this is what I mean, the Kisekigan is the perfect amalgamation between your Kekkei-genkai and the Hyuuga's though each Kisekigan is different." Ikkaku let Sasuke fall to his knees and returned back to his position. "To start, A minuki has only a 3.5% chance of bing born between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha and even then there's a certain factor to take into account."

"Factor?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, it all depends on the mother of said Minuki. If she is Hyuuga, we will have a permanent Byakugan, forever cursed to see nothing but the chakra network. If the mother is Uchiha on the other hand…The Minuki is far stronger…"

"Hn, just goes to show that the Uchiha are better."

"Hold your tongue Uchiha, you aren't better than the Hyuuga, but none of you could take on a single Minuki. If the Mother Is Uchiha, we will Have a permanent Sharingan. This is where things become different between the two types. Each Minuki has their own Kisekigan. Initially, the Kisekigan only grants us the merged powers fom its parent eyes.

It also nullifies the negative qualities of its parent's as well. This means that I have no blind spot while…"

"Ikkaku!"

"Sorry Hiashi-dono. Anyways, if a Minuki is born as an Uchiha though, if they unlock the mangekyou, they will NEVER go blind from over use."

At this, Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"_Is that even possible?"_

"_I must have that power!"_

"Now, each Kisekigan has two stages. The initial is usable from birth, the second is once we complete our Irikuchi no Kenri."

"rights of entrance?" Sakura inquired. "you mean some form of ritual?"

"Yeah, something like that." Ikkaku rested his chin in his free hand and sighed.

"We have to seal a demon inside our own bodies."

"Demon?" Naruto glanced down at his stomach only for Ikkaku to laugh.

"Not like your pathetic excuse for a demon, Little Jinchuuriki. Our demons aren't just manifested chakra beasts. The demons we seal inside our bodies are the real thing.

Once we have sealed it using the Yoso no tetsu no mon shi fuin, we are killed by the immense chakra drain from using the seal, but so is the demon. Once our bodies have fully merged, which takes no less than one second, we are revived with all of our chakra replaced by the demon's own power. In essence, we become the demon's reincarnation."

"How does one find and perform this Fuin-jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"you don't, like your own Sharingan and Uchiha techniques, The elements seal is a heavily guarded secret fuin-jutsu kept within my clan. Besides, as an Uchiha, you wouldn't even be able to handle the power the seal requires, much less use the damned thing."

"Are you calling my clan weak?"

"YES YOU IGNORENT JACKASS! Your clan wouldn never have the chakra reserves or stamina to perform such a seal. Before the demon was fully transferred into your body you would be incinerated by its power merging with the seal's! Hell, even with your cursed seal, you wouldn't have the same chakra one of us Minuki have. At best, you'd be able to seal a tails worth of power and even that's to much!"

Sasuke scowled at the bald Hyuuga.

"Don't you scowl at me gaki, Remember, im the merged abilities of both your clan and this one."

"Sasuke-kun, settle down." Sakura growled as she used her immense strength to hold her boyfriend in place.

"Tch." Sasuke sat down and glared at Ikkaku.

"good, now let me continue and damn you to hell if you interrupt me again." Ikkaku chanted a small mantra to clam himself down then continued. "As I stated, each Kisekigan gives the user the combined abilities of both Kekkei-genkai while erasing all of the negativities that comes with both. Now, there is also a second stage, the Haraguroi Kisekigan, which appears once we've complete our rights of passage. The Haraguroi grants the User their own Unique power, similar to Uchiha's Mangekyou, but more terrifying. My Haraguroi…" His red eyes changed purple as the spirals became red jagged diamonds that connected to a six point star-like pupil. "…grants me the ability to perceive and dodge any attack whether it be genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu. As long s I keep this activated, none of you can touch me. These new powers, mind you, also add on to the already merged abilities of the original Kisekigan."

"Meaning you can dodge an attack, even if its launched from any blindspots." Sai stated.

Ikkaku nodded.

"Ikkaku, we're off track, tell us about Saruki." Kakashi said patiently.

"fine, I see theres no getting you to quit. Saruki Minuki…hmm, haven't heard from him in years… He is a tall young man with onyx hair that he usually keeps back in a ponytail, very similar to Itachi-san actually. He also wears stolen ANBU armor, around his waist is a blue sash that is fashioned to cover his right thigh, he wears black pants that stop mid calf and black boots."

"Any other traits we should know about? You know, Jutsu, voice, facial features."

"Yeah, He wears bandages that cover his entire face except for his right cheek and eye area. His voice is low and soft, but has an edge to it. Finally, This is where you should be careful Kakashi, he idolizes you and has made many variants to your chidori."

"Like my chidori Nageshi?"

"No, nothing like that dinky little static you use, I mean real variants. He has a poison type, earth, fire and wind types. From what I've heard, he also has a jutsu that deals with the chakra from his demon."

"And this justu is?" Kakashi felt like they were playing twenty questions due to how many times he had to ask for Ikkaku to continue.

"That's the problem, I don't know what its called or what it does, All I know is that Saruki's Haraguroi grants him infinite chakra and stamina and one other power, but I have no idea what that is either…"

Hiashi glanced at the door and sighed.

"Neji-san, you heard right?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama." Neji stepped into the room and gave a quick glare at Ikkaku then turned to team Kakashi. "It'll be a pleasure working alongside you again."

As the group left, Ikkaku let out a stressed sigh, then looked at the window.

"So, you Shishi no toshi goons gonna get this over with or what?"

PEIN: this is a new story im working on and I will be working on this every now and then alongside BLEACH: B.O.E. but for now, BOE will be my only concern. So I will post this story then start working on BOE again later

Translations!

First off, when Taki's lips glow purple, it is part of her favorite jutsu style

The "Shi no Seppun" or kiss of death. I will reveal more later on

The first one- Taki's Shi no kaze kofuku means death wind happiness.

This is a two part genjutsu that falls in line with Taki's jutsu set

The first part traps the opponent in the best case scenario of any given catastrophe for one hour. Upon the initial kiss, the caster sends her own chakra into the mind of the victim. This is what causes the genjutsu to create the best scenario that could happen during said catastrophe.

This jutsu ties into the second half: the "Zetsubo-tekina mira no kabe" Or the hopeless mirror wall. The second half causes the victim to work in a mirrored mindset.

Meaning, your up is actually your down, left is right, etc, though you believe the world is normal, This means if you attack forward, you are actually attacking what's behind you.

This in turn shows that what's in front of you, is actually what's behind you.

As explained above. The "mugen no shifuku-kyu" or endless bliss coffin, is a special genjutsu that traps the victim inside their own mind. But the name is misleading, there is no bliss attached, only the victim's worst and most horrifying nightmare/fears. This jutsu uses Taki's Demonic chakra, and like her other genjutsu, is initiated by a kiss.

Since it uses Taki's unique chakra, and pumps a small amount inside her target's mind, the chakra can only be extracted by Taki herself, thus creating an nigh unbreakable illusion.

Kisekigan and Haraguroi Kisekigan- Demon's eye. This is the merging of both the Byakugan and Sharingan in perfect harmony. It combines both of the Kekkei-genkai's abilities while erasing any and all draw backs.

The "Haraguroi Kisekigan" or malicious demon's eye, is the second stage and grants the user a unique power that boostes a certain ability. In Ikkaku's case, its his agility. This also couples with the previous stage's abilities, theoretically creating an invincible Kekkei-genkai [weaknesses will be revealed later on ;)]

Next, Ikkaku explains the "Yoso no tetsu no mon shi fuin" or elemental iron gates death seal. What this is, is a special clan specific fuin jutsu that is made for sealing a demon inside the caster. Creating what is called an "Ancient Jinchuuriki" once the sealing is complete, the caster and demon are killed as their bodies merge. Once the merge is complete [in a total of one second] the body is reanimated and given back the life they lost. Once this happens, the caster's entire chakra network is replaced by the demon's and they become a reincarnation of said demon. So if a normal jinchuuriki is called a demon, they wonder why, Ancient Jinchuuriki do not see this as an insult because it is more or less the truth. Ikkaku is the Nine tailed red tiger, or Kyuubi Akatora. As such his element is fire.

"Minuki" Means unseen essence, hence the name of this story.

So in turn, Saruki's full name roughly translates into The unseen essence of the monkey.

Nasudoki's full name translates into a similar meaning; The unseen essence of the particle spider.

In the end, Ikkaku says something about "Shishi no toshi." This means Beast lands. Which will be explained later.

As you may have assumed, The Kisekigan and in tandem, the Minuki clan seem a little Gary/Mary stu-ish, right? Well that's where you're wrong. They do have weaknesses, I just don't want to explain them and spoil the story =]

Back to the topic of Jinchuuriki. Each Ancient Jinchuuriki have an actuall demon sealed within them, unlike a normal container. These Demons are many millennia older than the Juubi itself. Hence the reason why Ikkaku refers to Naruto as "Little Jinchuuriki." His demon is just older than our favorite blonde dumbass =]

There are also a total of 13 Ancient biju unlike the nine that live in the elemental nations

Hope you guys like the story so far!


End file.
